Seeing is Believing
by bbfan
Summary: Gibbs is straight. Tony is straight. Abby is a one-man woman. A decision is made that brings them all together. Gibbs/Abby/Tony with a twist.


DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>TITLE: Seeing is Believing<br>AUTHOR: bbfan  
>SUMMARY: Gibbs is straight. Tony is straight. Abby is a one-man woman. A decision is made that brings them all together.<br>CATEGORY: Romance  
>SPOILERS: None<br>PAIRING: Gibbs/Abby/Tony  
>RATING: M<br>WARNINGS: Adult Situations, Sexual Situations, Language

AUTHORS NOTES: This is a thank-you fic for ncislove. Thank you for all of your hard work on the Shipper Forum's SeSa this year. This is a Gibbs/Abby/Tony with a twist. Had a heck of a time ending this! Hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!

Gibbs walked quickly towards Abby's lab, his gut burning as he got closer. Receiving three voicemails, two texts, five emails from her and now hearing no Christmas music emanating from her lab, had confirmed his suspicions that something was wrong.

Entering the lab, he heard muffled voices, but didn't know where they were coming from. "Abby?" he called out.

"Gibbs! We're in the closet," she yelled back, as she steadied herself on Tony's shoulders.

'_We' _Gibbs thought as he walked back further into her office where he found the emergency lights radiating from inside her closet and the door slightly ajar. Walking into the tight quarters, he found her on Tony's shoulders stretched out precariously trying to reach for a box that sat high up on another.

"DiNozzo, don't drop her," he said and just as he said that, Tony turned slightly towards him.

"I got er', Boss," Tony grunted and then flashed him a smile.

When Tony had turned towards Gibbs, Abby was able to see what was happening behind him. "The door!" she yelled. She started to scramble out of Tony's grasp, nearly diving over him, trying to reach it.

Gibbs quickly turned towards the door, but it was too late. The audible click of the lock engaging filled the tiny space, but was immediately swallowed by Abby's yelp.

"Gibbs!"

He turned, which wasn't easy to do in the tiny space, just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. Slowly and sensually, her body slid down his until she was on her feet, mere inches separating them. He suddenly found himself feeling rather awkward in their predicament.

Although they had been together for months now, he told her there could be no hanky panky at work. They had to continue to keep things between them professional and besides, neither of them were ready to share what they had together, just yet.

Feeling a little claustrophobic, Gibbs grabbed the door knob and started to jiggle it hard. Nothing. It didn't budge. Turning his attention back to Abby, he caught what he thought was a sly, conniving smile on her face. Being the detective that he was, he knew something was up and then it dawned on him. He remembered their conversation from last night.

"_Come on Gibbs, it'll be fun," Abby said, laying on top of him, her hand running gently over his chest and then lower._

"_Abby…" he groaned and it wasn't from where her hand was heading._

_She stopped what she was doing and leaned towards him until her lips were against his ear. "You know how much you like for people to watch… please, for me," she cooed. Her hand had landed right where he wanted it._

_Letting her manipulate him for a minute, he continued on. "That's at the club, Abby. Not in my bedroom. Besides, Tony may not want to and then he'll know about us."_

_Abby snorted. "Trust me, he'll want to."_

"_What? You've already talked to him?" Gibbs growled his irritation. _

"_No, not about watching us in particular. Tony's told me about his fascination with voyeurism and I thought maybe he could…"_

Gibbs remembered flipping her over and stopping her there with a kiss that made them both forget what they were talking about… momentarily. Later, he agreed as long as Tony kept their relationship a secret until they were ready to tell everyone else.

Glaring at Abby he said out loud, "I don't share, Abby."

Abby's sly smile turned into a full out shit-eating grin. She reached up and brought his head down, kissed him on the lips and said, "Neither do I."

After a moments delay, Tony exclaimed. "Oh. My. God. You two are…"

Gibbs noticed _'that look' _first. It was as if a light bulb went off in Tony's head. He watched as DiNozzo's eyes widen and then quickly narrowed and he honed in on Abby.

"What the fuck's going on, Abby?"

Gibbs leaned in towards him, unable to take a step into his personal space and glared at him.

"Watch it, DiNozzo…" he said, roughly.

Abby held her hand on his chest and slightly pushed him back. "It's okay, Gibbs," she said.

Turning around towards Tony took some finagling, but she succeeded. She noticed they were still glaring at each other.

"Tony, listen to me. Are you listening?"

Tony tore his eyes from Gibbs and stared down at her.

"Yeah, I'm listening. What's going on?"

Abby had this big speech premeditated when she got to this part of her plan, but with the testosterone on high alert around her, she totally forgot what she was going to say. It didn't help matters that she was 'sandwiched' between the two of them.

"Well, Tony, do you remember when we were at Sharkey's and we were talking about… stuff and you said you like to… watch… well, I thought…" She didn't get to finish.

"Jesus, Abbs. Are you telling me you want me to watch you and…" Tony exhaled, rubbed his hand through his hair. "Are you crazy!"

Although Gibbs was unable to see Abby's expression, her shoulders visibly slumped. If he could reach Tony's head he'd give it a good slap. He had to settle on the next best thing.

"Hey, DiNozzo. Would it help if I agreed to it?" he asked, not believing he just said what he said.

Tony stopped. "Boss?"

"You heard me," he said, under his breath.

Tony stood there looking from Abby to him and back to Abby. He then looked down at his feet and stood there for a moment as if he was gathering his thoughts. When he finally moved his head back up, the huge smile on his face told them his answer.

Abby squealed with delight and threw herself into Tony's arms. Tony shrugged at Gibbs' stare and hugged her back.

"Come tonight, Tony. We'll have dinner, watch a movie," Abby said and then mouthed a silent 'thank-you' to Gibbs.

"Okay, now that's settled, how in the hell are we going to get out of…" Gibbs shut up when Abby held up her cell phone.

"Right," he said. He was glad she had hers. His was upstairs being fixed by McGee. All those voicemails and texts Abby had sent, had him so mixed up that he'd screwed his phone up again.

McGee showed up a few minutes later with Gibbs' phone in hand. The look on his face when they all came out of the small closet was priceless to say the least. He had that confused, dazed look in his eyes and his mouth hung open slightly from the shock.

Gibbs grabbed his phone, took one look at him as he passed by him and said over his shoulder as he left Abby's office, "You really don't want to know, McGee."

Abby laughed and Tony smacked Tim on the back, leaving him with Abby so she could explain in terms that he'd understand.

"DiNozzo, you comin'?" Gibbs yelled out before he stepped into the elevator.

"On my way, Boss," Tony said, walking quickly to catch up.

Once they were on the elevator and it had engaged, Gibbs threw the switch, making it stop, bathing them in the blue light from the emergency lighting. He turned towards Tony.

"I meant what I said earlier, DiNozzo. I don't share."

"That's fine, Boss, Don't expect you to. Wouldn't happen anyway. Not with Abby. Love her, but not like that."

Gibbs nodded and went to throw the switch but remembered something else he wanted to make clear.

"I'm straight, Tony."

"As an arrow. So am I, Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled and threw the switch. The elevator lurched, groaned and then sent them on to their destination.

As the credits rolled along the television screen, Abby stood up and stretched, her shirt riding up, revealing her flat stomach. "I'm going to bed, anyone else want to join me?"

Gibbs looked up at her and then at Tony. The smile on the younger man's face told him that he'd better move. He got up from the couch, snagged Abby and kissed her hard. He heard Tony's sharp intake of breath.

After they parted, Abby panted breathlessly, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Gibbs smiled down on her and was greeted with pure lust and desire in her emerald green eyes. Taking her hand, he led the way towards the steps. He hesitated for a moment when he didn't hear footsteps following them.

"Ya comin', DiNozzo?" he asked, over his shoulder.

Tony jumped up from the chair. "Yeah, Boss, right behind you."

Gibbs led the way and as they got to the top of the stairs, Abby veered off and into the bathroom. "Be right there," she said and then disappeared.

Leading the way into the bedroom, Gibbs turned towards Tony. "Help me move the chair." They moved the chair, from its place where the view would've been the foot of the bed, to left side of the bed. Gibbs figured he'd have better observation insight there.

After the chair was settled, Gibbs lit some candles that were strategically placed around the room and then came to stand in front of Tony. "Two ground rules, DiNozzo. No talking and no touching yourself until I say."

Tony nodded affirmatively. "Your show, your rules. Got it," he said.

Just as they finished their conversation Gibbs heard Abby come into the room. "I see you have things under control." Her voice was low, almost sultry. She was dressed in a black, camisole ensemble with white skulls decorating the front.

"Oh, Boss…" Tony whispered.

Gibbs turned and glared at him, shutting him up. He pointed to the chair and said, "Sit."

His fascination with Abby not withstanding, Tony didn't take his eyes off her and stumbled over to the chair.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony's clumsiness and then turned his attentions back to the beauty who was now standing in front of him, her hands snaking their way under his t-shirt, sending shivers down his spine. He grabbed the ends of his shirt and took it off, dropping it to the floor.

Drawing her to him, he seized her mouth, kissing her with such urgency that it wasn't long when both of them had to pull away, breathless. He had to remind himself to slow down.

Mainly for Tony's benefit, they stripped each other slowly, nipping, licking, sucking on the newly bared skin. When they were finally naked, Abby crawled onto the bed, bringing him to the edge. While on her hands and knees, she took his hard, weeping cock into her mouth, sucking and tonguing him. This went on for a couple of minutes until the low growl that emanated from deep within his chest grabbed her attention and she gave him one last, long lick. She laid back on the bed, started to message her breasts and purred low in her throat.

Gibbs chanced a look over towards Tony, the candlelight highlighting his face. He noticed a lazy, half smile and hooded eyes gracing his features. His arousal was very evident. The tenting of his sweatpants proved that.

Gibbs snorted and then moved over Abby, straddling her hips. He drew his fingers slowly up her sides, ghosting over the swell of her breasts until he slowly palmed her nipples until they beaded under his touch.

"So beautiful…" he whispered.

Abby arched into his touch and moaned. "Please Jethro…"

Gibbs stretched himself over top of her, careful not to squash her. They kissed slowly, taking their time to explore each other's mouths, to feel every breath. Abby slanted her head slightly, allowing him to move his lips to her throat. Her breath hitched as he nipped and licked at her skin.

Slowly, methodically, Gibbs kissed his way down her body, stopping to pay homage to her navel and then moved lower. Abby spread her legs wider making room for him. The smell of her arousal surrounded him, making his own body hum, but he was determined not to rush. Tony wanted a show and he wasn't going to disappoint him.

Gibbs slipped a finger through her slick folds, testing her readiness. He found her wet and swollen. Her clit was hard and sensitive to his touch. He circled it with his finger, spreading her wetness. When he knew his fingers were well lubed, he slipped one, then two into her, stroking her. His tongue flicked at her clit and he felt her inner muscles start to quiver and clamp down on his fingers. The mewing sounds and her breath coming in fast puffs, he knew she was close.

He noticed that Tony was straining with his control. He was holding onto the arms of the chair as if it was a death grip. His own breathing had hitched up a notch and Gibbs swore he could here a very faint hum coming from him.

"Oh, God…" Abby's hiss filled the room, bringing his attention back to her. As she came, her hands landed on his head, holding him still as she thrust up into his mouth, timing them with each of his strokes and licks.

Gibbs waited until the last tendrils of her orgasm subsided before pulling his fingers out of her. He felt her grabbing at his shoulders, pulling him up until he settled over her. She grabbed his face with both of his hands and kissed him hard, her tongue filling his mouth as she tasted the last remnants of herself on him.

When she finally finished, she turned her head towards Tony. "You okay, Tony?"

There was silence for a moment and then a strangled response. "Uh-huh," Tony groaned.

Abby giggled and then yelped when Gibbs flipped her. She settled herself over his hips. Her hands ran over his chest, pitching his nipples as she did so. Every nerve in his body fired and he arched his hips, his cock brushing against her core.

"Jesus, Abbs…" he growled.

Abby brought her hand up to his shoulder to steady herself as she used her other hand to guide him. She slowly lowered herself on him, their mutual groans, Tony's included, of satisfaction from finally coming together filling the room. She moved over him in slow increments, adjusting as she went, until she was fully settled on him.

Gibbs saw movement from the corner of his eye. He watched as Tony stripped himself of his shirt and then settle back down, his hands rubbing his thighs as if to message the tightness.

"Easy, DiNozzo," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

"I'm okay…" Tony whispered.

Abby slowly lifted herself up until only the tip of his cock remained inside her. She stayed like that, tormenting him, circling her hips slightly. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he latched his hands onto her hips and brought her back down, hard, his hips arching up at the same time. He filled her completely.

She began to move over him in earnest, riding him, her downward thrusts being met by his upward thrusts. They were driving towards climax, but he wasn't quite ready.

Gibbs grabbed her hips, stilling her, and then flipped them again. By some miracle, he remained inside her. He gritted his teeth against the powerful surge that went straight from his cock, through his balls, and as it settled into his lower spine it signaled to him that his orgasm was close.

Wanting to bring Abby along with him, he snatched her legs, bringing them up until she wrapped them around his waist. He sunk into her even further and then started to slowly thrust into her. He leaned over, kissing her, swallowing her cries that came with each hard thrust. His control began to slip and his thrusts became harder, faster.

Gibbs tore his lips from her and turned his head toward Tony. "DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss…"

"Stroke it…" Gibbs groaned.

"Yesss…" came his tortured reply.

Gibbs' thrusts began to falter and become erratic. He watched as Abby's eyes squeezed shut, her bottom lip pulled in with concentration. Their breathing became rushed and then it happened. Abby's mouth opened for a quick intake of breath and then she cried out her release as she splintered around him.

Gibbs lunged in two more times and then emptied himself into her, growling out his own release into her neck. It was quickly followed by Tony's moan.

Small tremors from them both continued for a few moments and then Gibbs collapsed on Abby, his breath coming in ragged gasps, matching those coming from Tony.

"God…" he groaned.

Abby held onto him until he came back to his senses. He knew he was crushing her, so he gently pulled out and then fell to the side of her, spooning her to him. They were both facing Tony, who was laying back, appearing to be totally sated.

"You okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"God, yes, Gibbs. That was… so fucking hot," he panted.

Abby giggled and said, "I'm so glad my plan worked."

Gibbs snuggled into her and then was promptly elbowed in the stomach. On her cue and something they agreed on before Tony had arrived, Gibbs reached over and held up the end of the blanket, inviting Tony to stay with them.

"Hey, DiNozzo…"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Stay."

Tony quickly removed his sweatpants and climbed in bed, settling himself next to Abby, but careful not to get too close to her.

"Merry Christmas, you two," Abby said, yawning.

"Merry Christmas, Abbs," Gibbs and Tony replied in unison.

Gibbs threw the blanket over them all and it wasn't long before they were all asleep.

The end.


End file.
